Fuel flowing from a hose or container into an ungrounded fuel tank or movement of fuel within the tank can cause the formation of a static charge. Regulations, such as SAE J1645, require grounding of a fuel tank so as to eliminate static charge buildup. U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,191, issued in 1985 to Hoch, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, shows a fuel tank which is grounded to a vehicle chassis by means including a metal filler neck portion forming a sole electrical conducting portion of the tank, a metal vent tube connected between the metal filler neck portion and a metal tank mounting bracket secured to the vehicle chassis and a ground cable or wire connected to the filler neck portion and dangling into the tank. However, most fuel tanks are made entirely of a non-metallic material such as plastic. It is desired to provide a grounding assembly to prevent a static charge buildup for a non-metallic fuel tank which does not have a metal filler neck. Some fuel tanks are internally grounded by a metal insert which is connected to the body of the fuel sender via a metal wire/cable, but such tanks are difficult to assemble and service.